


All the Ladies'll Be Callin' Me Oppa

by puddlesofme



Category: GOT7
Genre: Ridiculously short, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddlesofme/pseuds/puddlesofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BamBam just wants to be manly af but Mark Tuan is an ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Ladies'll Be Callin' Me Oppa

**Author's Note:**

> PreWarning: its extremely short because i daydreamed this while taking a test and couldnt figure out how to put it into an actual story, and sooo here's two seconds of Markbam~

Breathing hard I slid down the wall, none to gracefully, and fell to the floor. Wiping the sweat from my eyes before it could sting me further. I looked up at Mark. He was staring down at me dubiously, not even a slight shine to his skin. 

"How is it that you're this tired after only 4 times?" 

"That's not fair! I'm not used to all the flippy stuff and I've been in the back recently so I'm out of shape!" Ever since I had my sudden freakish growth spurt I've been thrown behind everyone in our dances. To remedy my lack of screen time, I've demanded to be taught martial arts too. This way for our upcoming comeback I'll have completely shed my cute boy look and come back looking like a badass.  
All the ladies'll be calling me oppa, I thought. I also may or may not have been sneering a bit.

Mark seems to have caught my train of thought because he immediately shoots me down with "how can you be tired if your not even doing them right?" and "you look like a little boy doing parkour and wiggling his private parts." That Mark can be quite a charmer sometimes, really.

**Author's Note:**

> its crap and its short and im sorry but i love markbam so i couldnt resist //hides/


End file.
